Coletânea 30cookies A magia cor de rosa
by Bruh M
Summary: A comédia e o romance de Yuki/Shuichi. Yaoi. Projeto 30cookies. Duas Ficlets em 02/02/10: Só e Era uma vez.
1. Nunca é o bastante

A minha contribuição para o projeto 30cookies - fandom: Gravitation - Set: Primavera

**Ship:** Yuki/Shuichi**  
Sinopse:** Era apenas um beijo, mas não era o bastante.  
**N/A**: Digamos que seria uma _versão estendida_ do primeiro beijo dos dois. Lá no elevador, para ser mais exata ;)

* * *

**xx** _Projeto 30cookies - set Primavera - tema 29. Bastante_ **xx**

**Nunca é o bastante  
**por Bruh M.

Seu peito ardia, arfava como se tivesse corrido maratonas. A boca formigava de ansiedade, murmurava palavras incompreensíveis engolidas pelo loiro arrogante que o segurava com força.

As mãos suavam frias.

Shuichi pouco registrava os fatos que surgiam ao seu redor. Nada do que falasse seria ouvido, tampouco ele gritasse com toda força de seus pulmões. A parede era sólida para suportar seu peso, um ruído característico não-se-sabe-o-quê fervilhava longe, muito longe.

Lembrou-se do gostoso perfume do dia da chuva quando se encontraram pela segunda vez, logo, a memória de seu desespero do primeiro encontro ao ser ridicularizado por alguém que nunca cruzou o seu caminho. O quanto este reencontro tornou-se importante para ele. Provar-se digno, tornar-se insuperável.

No entanto, lá estava ele. Não esquecera não se deixaria esquecer… não o largaria. Nunca mais. E no meio dessa indistinta euforia em que sentia, agarrou-se com mais força a nuca do loiro, trazendo-o mais para perto. Colando-se a ele de maneira que quase se fundiriam.

Tinha gosto de tabaco misturado a menta. Um gosto marcante, uma presença arrebatadora. Gosto de pecado e perdição. Paixão. De um estranho que não lhe era estranho que não se parecia estranho. Loucura? Sim, Shuichi sabia que poderia ser loucura. Nunca fora de ligar para a opinião alheia, tão fora do mundo ao seu redor… e no entanto, cobrou-lhe uma explicação. Exigiu que o loiro grudado a ele desculpasse a sua arrogância. Que o reconhecesse com o talento que ele, Shindou Shuichi era.

Mas para que a mentira? Um moleque o que ele era. Recém saído das fraldas, o loiro diria. Um adolescente imaturo que tinha a certeza de que conquistaria o mundo com a sua música… e no primeiro desafio imposto abria o berreiro e chorava por seu fracasso.

O enfurecia a lembrança de sua agonia por sentir-se assim; um boneco quebrável a mercê do desconhecido. Tomado estava frente as suas vontades. Sua língua sugou a outra com fúria. Embriagado no sabor daquela boca.

Ouviu-o gemer. Respondeu o gemido.

As mãos mais experientes desceram o pescoço, apertaram a carne branca dos seus braços. Posse. As pernas de Shuichi deslizaram por entre as dele procurando um contato melhor. Tão inexperiente o era, fazia-o por instinto.

E o beijo quebrou. As bocas não mais unidas estavam. As respirações ofegantes distinguiam-se uma da outra. Shuichi arfou. Não queria o contato quebrado, não desejava a distância entre suas bocas. _O que tinha feito de errado?_

Olhos azuis fitaram os cor-de-rosa.

Shuichi aproximou-se. Sorrateiro, felino e inocente. O loiro abriu a boca para despachá-lo dali, mas não o permitiria fazê-lo. Primeiramente pensou na ira, mágoa que sentira ao chegar até ali. Depois, a idéia de deixar o loiro para trás. Por mais que tentasse e Shuichi sabia que a vontade era ínfima, não tinha mais valia perante os sentidos despertos de ambos.

Não se importou com o futuro, o agora era tão mais importante. Tomou a outra boca como se para limitá-lo a devolver-lhe outro insulto. Apenas, depois.

Seus sentimentos eram tão intensos. Assustava-o. Queria mais daquele sabor embriagante.

Um único beijo não lhe era o bastante. Nunca lhe seria o bastante.

* * *

N/A²: Segunda fic pra o _30 cookies_, dessa vez Yuki/Shuichi! Espero que tenham gostado! Comentários são bem vindos e obrigada por lerem ;)

**Inicio:** 23/02/2009  
**Término:** 25/02/2009


	2. Primeira Página

**Sinopse: **Shuichi arrasa corações?

* * *

**xx** **Projeto:**_ 30cookies – Set: Primavera - tema 6. Inveja_ **xx**

**Primeira Página**  
por Bruh M.

Uma grande foto estampada na primeira página de um dos maiores tablóides de Tóquio era o assunto de todas as rodinhas de amigos, _antes, durante e após _o expediente de trabalho_. _A olhos vistos, o que mais se comentava no decorrer das duas últimas semanas desde a publicação desta era o ar desleixado e até mesmo despreocupado do fotografado.

Mas calma, vamos por partes.

Acima da foto uma manchete curiosa:

_SHUICHI ARRASA CORAÇÕES_

A foto porém, de nada comprometia a imagem da Bad Luck – de tempos para cá singles novos, turnês no país, apresentações em programas de TV cresciam na mesma medida que o talento do trio se aprimorava nos palcos. Contudo, por se tratar do vocalista Shuichi Shindou a notícia ganhara publicidade maior do que deveria ser.

Fofoca.

Bem que tentaram encontrar o cantor para esclarecer a notícia – ou botar mais lenha na fogueira, difícil saber. Shuichi simplesmente não fora encontrado. O acessor da banda – um homem muitíssimo suspeito, chamado simplesmente _K_ dissera aos jornais que o cantor estava de férias e por este motivo desejava _não ser incomodado por ninguém. _Estranho, no mínimo, era o que todos se questionavam: Shindou era conhecido por incomodar os outros a sua volta, _não o contrário._

Como bem sabemos: perguntas não respondidas são causadoras de respostas mal-faladas.

Vamos tentar esclarecer os fatos! Primeiramente, o que era mais curioso de tudo isso se devia ao fato de Shuichi não ser o personagem fotografado, mas sim o seu nome estar estampado na manchete. A imagem mostrava todos os atributos de um homem jovem, alto e loiro com ares tipicamente estrangeiros.

Alvo dos suspiros apaixonados de suas fãs, Eiri Yuki aparecia para o público em trajes simples, cotidianos. Segurava em uma das mãos as chaves do carro na outra uma sacola de supermercado onde se podia ver cervejas, tabletes de chocolate, pookys e diversos petiscos salgados. Seu rosto mostrava cansaço, um certo _enfado_ por ser abordado por repórteres na entrada de seu apartamento.

Era esta a imagem que ilustrava a _aterradora_ manchete: Eiri Yuki em imagens jamais vistas pelo público!

De volta a boataria estabelecida logo após este flagra do famoso escritor de best-sellers, as rodas de conversa comentavam, acima de tudo, a expressão do famoso escritor como sendo _feliz._ Yuki nunca se importara em demostrar seus sentimentos mesmo sendo notoriamente o maior escritor de romances do país. Um caso aqui outro acolá, é verdade, não podemos negar, porém, a imagem de Eiri Yuki nunca fora tão fortemente abalada, comentada e por que não, _julgada_, como estava sendo desta vez.

Uma mudança e tanto, todos diziam.

A tudo isso somava-se a pequena nota publicada pelo tablóide. Não digna de tamanho comentário, (lembre-se _imprensa marrom_) mas ainda assim, repleta de verdades que não escondiam o que de fato mostrava a manchete:

_Qualidades e defeitos andam lado a lado no se trata de Shuichi Shindou._

_De fato, a personalidade do cantor expõe esta verdade com todas as entrelinhas escondidas. _

_Sua choradeira __dramática__ não é senão, indigna do respeito por alguém que almeja um posto alto na vida. Por outro lado poucos são os que não se rendem ao olhar chorão que o cantor ostenta o tempo todo._

_Há fãs que dizem: _seus olhos ficam mais brilhantes quando Shuichi chora!

_Difícil não se render a meiguice dos olhos cor-de-rosa!_

_As peripécias infantis em nome do amor poderiam manchar a carreira, sem dúvida. Mas quem é capaz de lembrar-se da regra ao ouvirem a voz excepcional do jovem cantor? Não há quem lembre dos inúmeros _junta-separa_ de seu relacionamento nada convencional._

_Todos parecem ser incapazes de resistir ao carisma do vocalista da Bad Luck!_

_E o por quê de tantos defeitos e qualidades tornarem a ser sua marca registrada foi o motivo do nosso repórter ir às ruas buscar a resposta._

_Foi um distraído Eiri Yuki que nos respondeu com todas as letras, veja:_

_- Qual o segredo de Shuichi Shindou ser tão _apelativo_ para o público Yuki-san? O senhor pode nos responder?_

_- Bando de invejosos abelhudos! Shuichi é _atrativo_ e _atraente_ em tudo o que lhe cabe, seu imbecil! Suma da minha frente!_

_Seu mau humor característico, no entanto, não nos escondeu um detalhe – ao estapear o microfone do repórter para longe de si - de uma reluzente aliança em sua mão esquerda. Seria o encanto dos olhos rosados que desarmara o solteiro mais cobiçado de Tóquio?_

De todas as dúvidas restava uma certeza: as férias de Shuichi Shindou prometiam surpresas nunca vistas nos tablóides.

Fim

* * *

**N/A:** o.Õ Fiquem tranquilos, eu não desejo ser uma repórter um dia! u.u Reviews são bem vindas.

Explicações: Notou diferenças? Sim, algumas mudanças foram feitas para que eu conseguisse organizar tudo. Neste link, serão postadas todas as fics do Projeto 30cookies com o ship Yuki/Shuichi. Dessa forma, a minha primeira fic **Nunca é o bastante** passa a ser o primeiro capítulo, esta **Primeira Página** o segundo e assim sucessivamente. Lembrando que todas elas **não tem** seguimento algum, todas são independentes. Dentro do projeto do 30cookies: **Neverland** com Tatsuha/Ryuichi continua postada separadamente... resumindo a história: é só para que eu não tenha que abrir um outro link a cada ficlet que eu poste, senão o profile fica lotado demais. A terceira fic vêm em breve!

**Início:** 01/05/2009**  
Término:** 01/05/2009


	3. Só

**xx** **Coletânea A Magia Cor de Rosa:**_ 30cookies – Set: Primavera - tema 23. Apartamento_ **xx**

**

* * *

Só**  
por Bruh M.

As mãos deslizam a costura do sofá branco como a redesenhar os pequenos detalhes de seu estofado. Os pés descansam na mesa de centro de sua sala de estar, os olhos vagam o teto. Há silêncio, há tranquilidade no apartamento que Yuki acostumou a vivenciar grandes doses de histeria aos longos de vários anos…

… Que hoje não estão mais presentes.

Shuichi não está em parte alguma. Sinceramente Yuki não consegue lhe responder a própria pergunta que insiste em tomar conta de suas ideias, de um modo que, se não fosse hoje – especialmente hoje – ele teria taxado de infrutífera e totalmente descabida.

Onde está Shuichi senão fazendo barulho pelo apartamento? Era estranho, ele não conseguia lidar com isso.

Ele tentou ligar para o celular do cantor… caixa postal. Cogitou a idéia de ligar para Hiro… descartou. Ligou para o delivery, encomendou comida chinesa a espera de que, quando Shuichi chegasse, muito provavelmente estaria faminto.

Mas as horas passavam, a comida há muito esfriara e o tédio era o seu único companheiro naquele apartamento imenso, vazio e silencioso. Mortalmente silencioso.

A xícara de café colorida estava esquecida no canto na mesa. Um par de pantufas no corredor, a cama de casal desfeita. E Yuki, cansado, recusava-se se deitar ali, sozinho.

Sentia sua falta, quem diria. Dos beijos estalados, dos pulos sem propósito em suas costas, a interrupção constante em seu trabalho que ele, Yuki, cansava de dar ordens restritas para nunca ser interrompido.

A interrupção agora seria bem vinda.

O visor do relógio mostrou uma hora da manhã. Todas as luzes do apartamento estavam acesas há esta hora, eram visíveis todos os ângulos da sua decoração em cores claras, moderno. Um estilo que Shuichi teimava em tentar reorganizar com seus objetos coloridos e barulhentos.

Yuki bufou irritadiço, procurou algo para se distrair enquanto o sono não vinha. Depois passou a andar pelo apartamento parando, por fim, do lado de fora da varanda.

No hall do pátio, uma van estava parada no meio-fio. Shuichi saltou jogando a mochila por cima do ombro enquanto acenava para o grupo dentro do automóvel. Do alto, o escritor observou a cena inquieto até vê-lo sumir de sua vista. Voltou para dentro, trancando a porta de vidro da varanda. Sentiu o alívio no peito ao saber que o cantor estava de volta. Finalmente, um pouco de barulho!

Ele cruzou os braços, sentou-se no sofá, levantou segundos depois. Batucou os pés no piso, limpou o rosto com as costas da mão. Ao ouvir a chave ser colocada na porta e logo depois a mesma aberta, fez uma careta.

Soltou os braços no instante exato que Shuichi pulou no seu pescoço. Os gritos costumeiros, o falatório sobre o seu dia de gravação, jaquetas e mochilas jogadas no chão desde a porta até o meio da sala ficaram esquecidas ao passo que a boca de Shuichi procurava a sua com seu beijo de boas-vindas. Desesperadamente.

Yuki segurou o pequeno junto ao corpo tentando conter a euforia do outro, sem sucesso. Sentiu o aperto no peito se dissolver como fumaça ao prender os próprios dedos no cabelo rosado aprofundando o beijo. Não ligou muito para o sentimento de posse desenfreada que sentia por Shuichi. Não era importante refletir sobre isso, não agora quando o tinha de volta.

Fora um dia de trabalho tão longo que Yuki não pode suportar a ausência.

Ele deslocou seu corpo para frente, um passo de cada vez até conseguir fechar a porta que ficara aberta sem largar o corpo de Shuichi. Os braços finos prenderam sua cintura, a voz melodiosa assobiou em seus ouvidos agradavelmente. Sentia-se leve como nunca antes.

- Venha, vamos para a cama. Estou com sono e você precisa descansar.

Agradecido, Yuki desligou as luzes do apartamento enquanto puxava Shuichi para os aposentos. O apartamento era o mesmo de antes. A bagunça no chão estava onde deveria estar, o silêncio foi embora. Tudo estava em seu devido lugar. Estava tudo bem.

Fim

* * *

**Inicio:** 11/11/2009  
**Revisão:** 01/02/2010


	4. Era uma vez

**xx Coletânea A Magia Cor de Rosa – **_30cookies - Set: Primavera - tema 22. Início _**xx**_  
_

**

* * *

Era uma vez**  
por Bruh M.

Era uma vez um aspirante a cantor. Era uma vez um jovem escritor. Era uma vez um sonho ser artista, era uma vez o desejar de sua paz de espírito, era uma vez a euforia em pessoa, era uma vez um encontro casual em uma praça deserta de madrugada. Era uma vez o vento que lhe trouxe uma letra de música, uma música ruim. Era uma vez o sarcástico comentário. Era uma vez o choro magoado. Era uma vez um desejo de se impor capaz por alguém que nunca antes havia visto.

Era uma vez um encontro forçado, era uma vez uma desculpa para fugas, era uma vez um beijo roubado. Um beijo roubado, um beijo desfrutado, um beijo retribuído.

Era uma vez um bater na porta. Era uma vez um moleque estridente pulando na sua sala de estar perfeitamente limpa. Era uma vez, pela primeira vez em muito tempo o esquecimento do passado perturbador.

Era uma vez um sorriso, eram duas vezes sorrisos. Era uma vez uma risada, um abraço, era uma vez um _querer bem._

Era uma vez uma preocupação estranha. De querê-lo por perto, sempre atento a cada passo, era uma vez aquela recordação colorida de purikura do passeio do parque. Era uma vez uma lembrança que doía, era um aperto de mãos pequenas no seu braço lembrando-o sempre que ele estava ali. Por ele, para ele, _com ele._ Era uma vez os passos barulhentos de quem corre para alcançar aquele de quem mais se gosta.

Era uma vez o companheirismo. Eram uma vez os desentendimentos. Eram uma vez as reconciliações. Era uma vez a dependência de sua presença. Era uma vez um beijo trocado em público, eram às vezes das mãos se tocaram sem perceber.

Era uma vez a viagem para Nova York. Era uma vez uma última etapa para tudo dar certo. Era uma vez a esperança, era uma vez a vontade de ambos. Eram uma vez as mãos unidas, sem medo, juntas ao embarcarem no avião.

Eram uma vez as alianças.

Era uma vez, apenas o começo.

* * *

**Inicio/término: **01/02/2010

**N/A:** A-há! Sim, o projeto está de volta, não desisti dele. A tabela com os cookies está atualizada no meu lj, se quiserem conferir como anda. Em breve, mais atualizações. Reviews são bem-vindas e apreciadas. =)


End file.
